1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rail or track-mounted cabinets and, more particularly, to brake mechanisms for such cabinets.
2. Description of Related Art
Rail or track-mounted cabinets have been created and developed to maximize storage space while allowing easy access to stored articles. As such, the cabinets are movable between a collapsed or abutting configuration wherein adjacent cabinets contact one another and an extended or spaced-apart configuration wherein adjacent cabinets are spaced a distance from each other to permit access to the articles stored within the cabinets.
Conventionally, the cabinets include base sections which have a number of rail-engaging wheels. The wheels are guided by the rails, and permit the cabinets to move back-and-forth between the abutting and the spaced-apart configurations.
When the cabinets are spaced-apart, users walk between adjacent cabinets to remove articles therefrom and place articles thereon. It is common for users to temporarily store or place articles on the support surface or floor between the spaced-apart cabinets. While one user is between the spaced-apart cabinets, or while an article is on the floor between the spaced-apart cabinets, a second user may attempt to return the spaced-apart cabinets to the abutting configuration in order to gain access to a different set of adjacent cabinets. This results in embarrassment and confusion for one or both users. Also, if there are delicate articles on the floor, compression between the cabinets may cause permanent damage.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a track or rail-mounted cabinet whose movement is automatically stopped when an obstruction is encountered. There also exists a need in the art for a cabinet which is selectively prevented from moving toward an adjacent cabinet.